1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive type touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, or the like, with his/her hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided to a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position which is directly contacted with his/her hand or an object into a electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as input signal.
Since the touch panel screen as described above may substitute a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse which are connected to the image display device and operated, it has gradually been widely used.
As a type of implementing the touch screen panel, a resistive type, an optical sensing type, a capacitive type, and the like, are known. Among them, the capacitive type touch screen panel converts a contact position into a electrical signal, when the conductive sensing cells sense a change in the capacitance formed other adjacent sensing cells by contacting the panel with a user's hand or object, such as a stylus pen.